Weiss Schnee/History
Background Though little else is known about her background, Weiss was born as an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which her father currently controls. However, due to the company's mistreatment of Faunus labor and the resulting escalating backlash targeted at the both the company and her family by the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and the White Fang, her childhood upbringing was a "very difficult" one. She accounts multiple times greeting her stress-ridden, aggravated father after the workday, which produced a very uneasy family lifestyle when Weiss was a child. She also recalls several hardships within the company, such as the disappearance of family and friends, as well as the execution of company board members at the hand of the White Fang extremists. As a result, her frustration and hatred was directed towards Faunus as the cause of her family's troubles. "White" Trailer Weiss appears to have a background in singing, as shown in the trailer. She also has a history with the White Castle, with it serving as the place in which she sings, as well as where, in a presumed flashback sequence, she fights the Giant Armor. Manga Weiss is seen with Team RWBY in the Beacon Academy food halls talking about the nature and uses of Dust, before they are interrupted by Cardin Winchester throwing Jaune Arc into their table, sending it flying. When Cardin begins antagonizing Ruby Rose, who stepped in to defend Jaune, Professor Glynda Goodwitch appears and turns the situation into an official sparring match. Ruby nervously freezes up due to the large audience present and the size of Cardin's weapon, but with some encouragement from Weiss, manages to defeat Cardin easily. The third chapter explores Weiss Schnee's backstory before she met the rest of her team. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and excelled at activities such as singing and playing piano. Although praise was generously heaped upon her by others, she had always lacked the approval and recognition of her father. Years later, Weiss is training in combat with her weapon, the Multi-Action Dust Rapier Myrtenaster, under the supervision of her father's aide, the President's Secretary. The Secretary praises her skills in combat and mastery of her Semblance, but comments that she must continue to apply herself in her training at Atlas Academy. Weiss retorts that she has no desire to study at Atlas, and has instead decided to study at Beacon Academy in Vale, in order to put distance between her and the family. When the Secretary attempts to dissuade her from studying at Beacon, claiming her father is merely concerned for her well-being and thus wishes to keep her close by, Weiss acerbically calls the Secretary a mere puppet of her father. In response, the Secretary unleashes her next opponent, an enormous animated suit of armor which has been "possessed" by amalgamated Grimm. The armor was created by the Company from captured Grimm specimens and is described as being as powerful as a mech, giving Weiss a slim chance of winning. It is revealed by the Secretary that this is a "test" formulated by her father, who expects her to win in order to prove herself. Weiss retaliates with Myrtenaster as the suit attacks. As she fights, Weiss decides that she is tired of continuously living up to the expectations of others. ''RWBY Welcome to Beacon Academy As Weiss and her servants begin moving cases to her room at Beacon, she gets into a dispute with Ruby Rose, who has crashed into her belongings. As Ruby watches Weiss begin to gather her stuff, she accidentally sneezes due to Dust inhalation, and subsequently explodes a bit of Dust in their faces, angering Weiss. Weiss is further angered when Ruby continues to be disoriented in response to her scolding. Blake Belladonna interrupts the dispute, recognizing Weiss as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Initially delighted to get some recognition, her pleasure dissipates when Blake also brings up the controversy surrounding the company, causing her to storm off. Within the main assembly hall of the academy, she confronts Ruby, lecturing her on Dust and her company, giving Ruby a pamphlet on Dust to accompany the lecture. She then tells Ruby to never speak to her again. While giving this lecture, she gets into an argument with Yang Xiao Long. Later that night, Weiss goes to complain about the noise keeping her awake, only to find that the three noisemakers were the three people she had a confrontation with earlier that day. This leads to another argument. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon" *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Weiss tries to form a team with Pyrrha Nikos, in attempts to form a pair of "the strongest and the smartest" students at Beacon. However, her manic scheming is interrupted by Jaune, who interjects and tries to flirt with her. Jaune tries to flirt with Pyrrha too, until Weiss bursts out that Pyrrha is a very good fighter and out of his league. Jaune continues, however, but Weiss gets Pyrrha to throw Miló at Jaune, ending the conversation as the girls leave the locker room. Weiss is then seen on the launch pad lineup on Beacon Cliffs, and again when she is catapulted into the air. After using her glyphs to safely land on the ground, Weiss runs into Ruby in the Emerald Forest. Without a second thought, she turns away, trying to find a different partner while Ruby trails behind her. When the next person she runs into is the helpless Jaune, who has been pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin, Weiss concedes to Ruby's badgering and teams up with her. After prompting Ruby to keep up, the younger girl claims she is very fast and rushes off, leaving Weiss alone as several Beowolves circle around her. She prepares to fight the Grimm that have appeared. As she tries to get into proper stance and prepares to attack, Ruby steps in and attacks the Beowolf, causing her Dust attack to misfire and set part of the forest ablaze. This sparks an argument about battle style between the two of them. As Glynda Goodwitch informs Ozpin of the status on the teams, Ozpin watches Ruby and Weiss argue on his Scroll. In the forest, Weiss paces around in circles trying to find the correct way to go and constantly reversing her direction. When Ruby confronts her about her unwillingness to admit she is wrong and has no idea where they are, Weiss still refuses to admit it and claims she knows exactly where they are going before saying that Ruby does not know where they are either. This leads Ruby to admit that while she does not know where they are, she isn't pretending to know everything like Weiss. Weiss starts another argument with Ruby over how they handle themselves when making mistakes. When Ruby tells Weiss to stop acting like she is perfect, Weiss confesses that she is not, at least not yet, but she is still way ahead of Ruby. Weiss then walks away from Ruby back into the woods. Ruby and Weiss are both latched onto the back of a flying Nevermore because of an idea Ruby has. Weiss begins to hate the idea, but when Ruby suggest they jump, she calls Ruby crazy, only to then notice that she actually jumped. Weiss continues to fly on the Nevermore until she falls off and Jaune tries to impress her by catching her, only for them both to fall and Weiss lands safely on his back. Later, when Ruby tries to kill a Death Stalker and fails, Weiss moves in and traps part of it in ice to save Ruby. Weiss then lists most of Ruby's faults, but agrees to be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off. Ruby admits that she was trying to prove she can take care of herself, but Weiss says she is fine. Weiss then notes that each team can gain a relic as they are all at the temple and they all retreat to an old castle. Once there, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby try to fight the Nevermore, but it simply brushes off their attacks. Ruby then claims she has a plan and asks Weiss to cover her. As Blake, Ruby, and Yang get into position, Weiss freezes the Nevermore's tail to the ground before retreating and using Myrtenaster to pull Ruby back, while Blake and Yang use Gambol Shroud's ribbon as a large slingshot to aid in their efforts. Weiss launches Ruby and she hooks the Nevermore's neck with her scythe, pinning it to a cliffside. Weiss then makes multiple platforms to allow Ruby to pull the Nevermore up the side of the cliff and cut the Nevermore's head off. Back at Beacon, Weiss is made a member of the newly formed Team RWBY. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Weiss is assigned a dorm to live in with her team. As she wakes up, she is shocked when Ruby blows a whistle right next to her ear. Ruby then decides on their first order of business, which is setting up the room. Weiss agrees to unpack and set up her belongings, which includes a large picture of a forest. After they do so, Weiss points out they have no room for the beds. Ruby suggests making bunk-beds, which Weiss opposes, but is outvoted and the team makes two sets of (unstable) bunk-beds. Ruby then moves on to their next order of business and talks about a class at 9:00, during which Weiss interrupts her to point out it is already 8:55 and the girls (followed by Team JNPR) dash off to class. While in class, Weiss takes notes on everything that Peter Port talks about, but later begins to doze off during one of his stories. When Professor Port talks about a story from his past, she becomes annoyed at Ruby's distracting laughs and nose-picking, prompting her to impulsively volunteer herself to confront a monster directly after Professor Port asks for a volunteer. Weiss faces down the Boarbatusk in class, but becomes frustrated when the fight starts out poorly. Ruby tries to give her advice, but Weiss considers her to be a nuisance and yells at her. She manages to defeat the Grimm (using the advice Ruby had given) before leaving the room as class had ended. Ruby follows her out and Weiss admits she doesn't believe Ruby should be the leader and she should. She then leaves Ruby and goes to Professor Port. She asks him if Ozpin could have made a mistake in picking Ruby as the leader, but Port instead sides with Ozpin despite all the compliments he had paid Weiss earlier. Port correctly guesses that Weiss growing up always got her way and as a result, she has a poor attitude when she is disappointed. He suggests that she should instead try and be the best person she can be and she accepts the advice. She later goes to see Ruby, seeing that she had fallen asleep when studying and wakes her up. She gets Ruby a new cup of coffee and tells her she will be the best teammate Ruby could have. Weiss is later seen during Jaune's fight with Cardin, sitting with Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Weiss and her two teammates fail to contain their excitement they hear about the upcoming Vytal Festival, an upcoming combat tournament that is held with other kingdoms who would soon arrive in Vale. Over the next few days, Weiss continues to excel in her classes. In Bartholomew Oobleck's history class, she correctly answers a question about the Faunus Rights Revolution. She later attends a field trip to Forever Fall in order to collect Red Sap. She also witnesses the fight between Jaune and an Ursa, and is the first to prepare to help when it looks like Jaune is in trouble, until Pyrrha holds her back. Weiss witnesses Pyrrha use her Semblance to help Jaune slightly and when Pyrrha explains she has the power of polarity, Weiss corrects Ruby when she mistakes Pyrrha's "polarity" as the ability to "control poles", noting that it means controlling magnetism. After Pyrrha leaves and tells the two to keep the events that just occurred a secret, both Weiss and Ruby smile at one another in agreement. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Team Divided As Team RWBY goes to town for a major culture festival, they happen among a crime scene: a Dust store in the aftermath of a robbery. As Yang and Ruby speculate on the perpetrator, Weiss proclaims that no matter who did it, performing the act automatically classifies them as a lowlife. Team RWBY then witnesses an incident between the local police and Sun Wukong. They decide to chase after him, whereupon Weiss crashes into Penny Polendina, Sun and the police leaving the girls' sights. She wants to press the chase on Sun, and lets off an offhand remark on Faunus. This causes Blake to be offended, which soon causes an argument between her and Weiss. Back in her dorm, she explains why she deeply mistrusts Faunus: Because of an ongoing war between the Schnee Dust Company and the Faunus, she became a target for the Faunus' attacks. In the explanation Blake interrupts, accidentally implying that she was a Faunus, shattering what trust Weiss had for her. Blake flees their dorm in realization of what she did. The next day, Team RWBY goes out in search for Blake, with Weiss expressing her disbelief that a member of the White Fang was among them. As they search, Penny shows up and talks to Ruby. This leaves Yang and Weiss a window of escape, and they flee. Later, as Yang and Weiss exit a building, Yang asks if Weiss cares whether or not they find Blake. Weiss responds that she does care, but is afraid of how Blake will act when they meet. When Weiss meets back up with Blake, she states that she does not care about Blake's history. After having thought of it for the twelve hours the girls took to find Blake, Weiss tells her to talk to Team RWBY next time information of heavy importance comes up. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Beginning the Second Semester Weiss is eating lunch in the dining hall with Yang and Blake when Ruby enters with a large binder full of ideas for how to spend their final day before the second term. Weiss accuses Ruby of taking her binder, but Ruby claims she "is not a crook". Weiss despite fearing what Ruby has planned, feels that she feels that they should do it as a team when Blake tries to back out. Weiss is about to continue, but is hit in the face with a pie while Yang and Nora were tossing food at each other. This eventually results in a food fight between the two teams that forces the other students to run away. She manages to make Ren slip into a some tables by using ketchup (much like her ice attack) and later duels Nora with a swordfish, but is defeated when Nora hits her with a watermelon hammer. After the fight is over and Glynda fixes the cafeteria, Weiss jumps out of the way as Yang crashes through the roof and then laughs with her team. Later, Weiss is playing a board game with her team in the library, but she is confused by how to play. Yang jumps in and informs her of some possible card combinations she can use on her turn, but is still confused until Ruby explains she could quickly take over the world. She prepares to play one suggested combination, but Yang counters and destroys Weiss' armies, causing her to break into tears alongside the crying Ruby. Ruby tries to comfort her with a hug, which Weiss returns while protesting by telling Ruby not to touch her. Jaune then tries to enter the game, but Weiss quickly tries to get him to leave based on his lack of tactical skill (despite Weiss herself not understanding the game). Jaune continues to try and join the game almost revealing that Weiss trusted him with the knowledge that Blake is a Faunus, but Pyrrha interrupts him and he excuses himself. Soon after, Sun enters the library with Neptune Vasilias, who introduces himself to the group and flirts with Weiss. That night, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang return to the room but Weiss stops Blake as she attempts to leave. She confronts Blake on her recent quiet and antisocial behavior, reminding her that she had agreed to tell them whenever something was bothering her. Blake expresses her concerns about no one doing anything about Roman and the White Fang, but Weiss feels that they aren't ready yet to take on the role of true Hunters. Blake counters by saying they may never be ready and that their enemies won't wait until they are real Hunters before attacking. Ruby then suggests that they try and take down the White Fang by themselves and despite Weiss' earlier protests, agrees to go along with their plan as "it could be fun". However, before they can think of a plan, Ruby remembers she left her board game in the library and runs out, with Weiss simply saying they are doomed. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" RWBY Investigations Weiss is seen in Peter Port's class, seemingly waiting for it to end. When Jaune asks her out it seems she isn't paying him attention, but she eventually she refuses his invitation. She is later seen in her team's dorm room changing clothes, the team sporting completely different attire from that of their normal combat clothing. After Weiss mentions how she and Ruby will gain information on the Schnee Dust Company, she notes that it shouldn't be a problem, since she is a member of the family. The team is then startled by Sun, along with Neptune, who both agree to help out in their investigation. Weiss asks Ruby to pair her with Neptune, and that she should be paired with Yang since both are sisters, but Ruby laughs at the idea and pulls Weiss out of their room, much to her dismay. Outside, the two are talking about how the four kingdoms communicate with one another, shortly before running into Penny, who then runs away, leaving both Weiss and Ruby confused. Ruby then decides to go check on Penny and informs Weiss that will catch up with her later. Weiss then heads to the Cross Continental Communication center to get information on her families company, some of it being highly sensitive. After contacting the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, she is answered by an attendant whom she is familiar with. Refusing to talk to her father as per the attendant's query, the attendant gives her the information she needed and signs off. Weiss then stares sadly at the screen. Weiss is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit System Center when she receives a distress call from Blake. She arrives and joins her team in a fight against Roman Torchwick, who is piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290, granting her team support while also attacking the giant machine. With teamwork and planning from her partner Ruby, the four girls manage to beat Roman, thus destroying the large robot, however, the criminal escapes with a girl named Neopolitan, who aided him. After the duo retreats Weiss makes a joke that isn't well received by the other girls. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Painting the Town..." Aftermath and The Dance Weiss is seen with her team attending a sparring match between Pyrrha and Team CRDL. Shortly after the end of a second match between Mercury and Pyrrha, Team RWBY discusses how the investigation has been stressing out Blake, all in front of her. Weiss and the team implore her to go to the dance, and assure her that they'll all continue their investigation after the dance. However, even after pointing out on how she barely sleeps and eats, and has bad grades, Blake refuses again and leaves, leaving her team disappointed. Weiss is then met with a surprise in the form of Jaune attempting to ask her to the dance via serenade, to which she slams the door in his face. Her team points out ''this is why she is nicknamed "Ice Queen". Weiss and Yang are then seen decorating a ballroom in preparation for the upcoming dance. She asks Ruby to pick between two tablecloths, but after her partner points out that both are the same, she wonders to Ruby (but largely, herself) why she even bothered asking. As Sun and Neptune enter the room, she asks them if they are going to the dance, with Sun saying that where he is from they tend not to use formal clothing. When Ruby brings up that she doesn't know what to else to do with Blake, Weiss agrees and wonders what they should do next. Later that day, Weiss asks Neptune if he would like to go to the dance with her, leaving a hidden Jaune heartbroken. The next day at the dance, Weiss is seen alongside Ruby and Yang, glad that Blake came to the dance. When Ruby asks what they should do next, Weiss and Yang head in opposite directions, leaving her complaining about her dress. She spends a great deal of time alone in a chair during the dance due to Neptune rejecting her, unaware Neptune declined because he couldn't dance. Later in the evening, Neptune approached her and started shared a conversation while the dance escalated. Weiss asked why he changed his mind since he was "embarrassed at first", to which Neptune looks at Jaune and says "you're looking at him", surprising her. As Neptune comments she has "nice friends looking out for you", Weiss becomes a bit guilty about her behavior towards Jaune. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" The Mountain Glenn Mission in the mail.]] Weiss, along with her teammates confront Ruby upon her arrival to their dorm room and ask her what happened. When Ruby reveals her fight with Cinder, Weiss says that fighting was incredibly risky, although Blake and Yang thought otherwise and approved of Ruby's actions. Shortly after that, and the revelation of a package delivered to Ruby and Yang, Weiss became quickly enamored with their dog Zwei, and alongside her team and other first year students, were drawn to the assembly hall by Glynda where Ozpin gave a speech on a war that ended eighty years ago. After the end of the speech, the team decided to take a mission called Quadrant 5 from Search and Destroy, but were unable due to Team RWBY being first years, but with a little "bending the rules" from Ozpin, they were allowed to. Weiss and her team then meet up with Velvet from CFVY who informs them of why they were so late, but wishes them luck and safety on their mission. However, despite being ready for their mission, along with Ruby's enthusiasm and belief on how they never give up on anything, Weiss and her team are left completely and utterly shocked upon the huntsmen accompanying them, who is none other than Bartholomew Oobleck. Weiss and her team, still in shock at Oobleck being their Huntsman are informed by the latter on the reasons of their mission. When Weiss attempts to ask a question by calling him Professor Oobleck pointedly tells her to address him as doctor, before speeding off towards the airship. As her leader attempts to cheer them up, they are met by Team JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune, who each talk about their mission, but after being called by Oobleck, the three teams part ways to head towards their mission as Team RWBY heads towards the bulkhead, and head towards Mountain Glenn, and are briefed even more on the mission. When Weiss asks what Oobleck's expertise on history has to do with their mission he promptly reprimands her that history forms the backbone of their society (along with the liver and probably the kidneys as well). After arriving, they eventually encounter a pack of Beowolves, something made completely obvious by Oobleck, and dispatch them over the course of the day. At one point Oobleck asks Weiss (and the rest of Team RWBY, save for Ruby) why she became a Huntress, and she answers that once she learned she had the ability to fight there was no question it was her duty to do so in order to uphold her family's legacy. Sometime later, after Ruby and Oobleck head out to scout the perimeter, Weiss, Yang and Blake reflect on Oobleck's question, but when Weiss says it is more to uphold a family legacy, they all agree that they really don't know the complete answer. When Ruby takes first watch, the rest of the girls prepare their beds and lie down with downed faces. As Ruby continues to keep watch, Weiss, along with Yang and Blake discuss why Oobleck asked them as to why they wanted to be Huntresses. Weiss brings up what she said about honoring her family's name again, but adds that she is fully aware of the status her family's company now occupies, and how it is currently operating in a moral gray area since her father took over. She feels that she needs to make things right, that taking a different job "wouldn't have changed anything", and just as her family name did not begin with her father, she would not let it end with him either. As Yang explains her and Ruby's reasons for becoming Huntresses and how Ruby always seemed to know what she wanted, Weiss adds that Ruby is still just a kid, which Blake counters by saying that they are all still kids. Weiss states what they chose is a job and that they romanticized their views on being a Huntress, and they now had to realize that whatever they might want would have to come in second to their duty to protect the people. Some time later that same night, with Yang noticing Ruby's absence, Zwei comes running in and leads them to Ruby's last location, as her scythe remained above the collapsed street area. As Weiss, Blake and Yang look at each other in concern for their leader, Oobleck, after telling the girls the history behind the location, readies his weapon and tells them that if Ruby really did fall, then they have to go after her. Decidedly, the team descends into the crevice and engages the White Fang. Amidst their assault, Ruby frees herself from Roman's capture and rejoins the team. As Weiss asks if she's fine, Ruby rushes her response in lieu of informing the others of the departing train carrying vast amounts of weapons and robots. Oobleck states such a thing is preposterous since the tunnel has been sealed, only to be debunked by Roman's intercom announcement. Unable to get a call outside, Weiss asks what should they do, to which Oobleck and Ruby reply jointly to stop the train. After successfully boarding the train, Weiss opens a compartment on top of the train, revealing a device planted in it. She asks Oobleck about it (again calling him "professor" to which he corrects her by saying "Doctor"), who identifies it as a bomb. With the White Fang approaching from the forward cars and the bomb remaining active, the team rushes over to the next car as the previous one decouples and explodes. Upon her later inspection of a similar compartment with Ruby, the group discovers each car is armed with a bomb and begin advancing towards the front of the train, engaging the White Fang as they go. Weiss glides across the cars, using Myrtenaster to freeze the path behind her, then abruptly stops at the end of the pack and disarms the members. As the team finishes off the White Fang members atop the train, Oobleck shouts out that the train is leading the Grimm into the city by creating holes in the surface for the Grimm to escape, ordering Weiss, Blake, and Yang to go below and stop the cars while he and Ruby try to stop the train. Once inside the cars, Weiss hands Blake a magazine of Dust cartridges for her Gambol Shroud, saying she might need it. As they progress forward, Neo appears before the trio to stop them. However, Yang tells her teammates to go ahead while she deals with Neo. However, Weiss and Blake encounter the White Fang Lieutenant wielding a chainsaw. Weiss tells Blake she'll handle him while Blake go on ahead. Weiss parries his attacks as Blake exits the car, but re-poises as he stands and chuckles that he will "get to kill a Schnee". As Weiss' fight with the White Fang Lieutenant ensues, she defends and dodges his chainsaw swings while countering with a series of quick strikes. Eventually, she uses her semblance to create glyphs around him while simultaneously creating a speed glyph under her, allowing Weiss to perform an omnidirectional combination strike. However, he recovers and catches Weiss by her head, slamming her into the floor before throwing her into the air and swinging at her with his chainsaw. Later, while Blake is seen confronting Roman in the front car, Weiss is revealed to have been defeated, as the White Fang Lieutenant tosses her into the car with Blake, before preparing to finish her. As he approaches Weiss, Blake grabs her incapacitated teammate and retreats. Both rendezvous with Yang and Ruby atop the train as it approaches a dead end. Weiss then impales Myrtenaster into the car, creating an ice barrier around the team as the train collides with the end of the tunnel, bursting into the center of Vale. After recovering from the crash, Weiss and her teammates witness a large horde of Grimm emerge from the tunnel and begin to terrorize the city. As they regroup in the plaza, the team is surrounded by Grimm. Team RWBY engages the oncoming Grimm, with Weiss striking down Grimm one-by-one as they approach her. Soon, Teams JNPR and CFVY, along with Sun, Neptune, Emerald, Mercury, the Atlesian forces, and several Beacon Professors, join the fight to contain the swarming Grimm. Once the Grimm infestation was neutralized and the breach caused by the train collision was sealed, everyone gathered in victory. Team RWBY returned to Beacon and talk to assess the events that transpired over the past 2 days. Weiss jokingly comments states that she'd be disappointed if they didn't get extra credit for everything. However, as Ruby voices her concerns over being unable to solve all the mysteries surrounding their investigation, Weiss reminds her that "not every story has a neat and tidy ending". With their investigation currently at a close, Yang asks what to do next, to which Weiss replies they should train for the tournament, but believes the team has that covered. With dawn approaching, the team decides to get some much-needed sleep. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Search and Destroy" *"Mountain Glenn" *"No Brakes" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament At the enormous floating stadium Amity Colosseum, Team RWBY's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is with Team ABRN of Haven Academy. Weiss gives a stellar performance throughout the match, using her Semblance and Dust to great effect against her opponents. After an action-packed match, Team RWBY emerges victorious, and they then head to the Vytal Festival fairgrounds to get a meal. There, they run into Emerald Sustrai, who praises their performance in the match. It is revealed that Weiss will be joining Yang in moving forward onto the doubles round to represent Team RWBY, whilst Emerald and Mercury will move on from their team. Emerald remarks that they won't go easy on them if they happen to be paired up, and they bid farewell. As they look for a place to eat, Weiss receives a phone call from her farther, which she declines to answer. Team RWBY ends up eating at a noodle store run by the Shopkeep. Weiss attempts to pay for her team's meals as thanks for getting her through to the next round, but her credit card is declined, much to her surprise. Fortunately, Pyrrha arrives and pays for their meal instead, and they are joined by JNPR for their meal. After they have eaten, JNPR is called away to their next match. Weiss and her team follow them over to the stadium, taking their place at the spectator stands to cheer their friends on. During the match between Team JNPR and BRNZ, she comments positively on how Jaune's skills improved. After their friends' victory, they are later seen watching Team SSSN's match. At first, Weiss cheers for Neptune, but after seeing him attempting to flirt with the members of NDGO, she quickly changes her allegiance. After Sun and Neptune win the match, she catches sight of the approaching aircraft and says with seeming awe and admiration, "She's here...". When she runs to the Beacon cliffs, she calls for her sister, Winter's attention. As Weiss tries to catch up with Winter, many of her questions cannot be answered due to the answers containing classified information. When Winter asks how Weiss has been, she has to correct that she meant Weiss' well being and not her merits. After Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi are defeated by Emerald and Mercury in the tournament, Weiss shares a meal with her sister. She says she has improved in training immensely, even now working with time dilation. When Winter mentions summoning via glyphs, Weiss says it is the one thing she cannot do. Winter singlehandedly summons a pure white beowolf, and Weiss seemingly fails to summon anything. She did manage, however, to summon a sword about the size of a caterpillar. When Winter remarks that she should be a receptionist under their father, she channels the anger she feels toward him into a summoning glyph. Winter interrupts, saying never to allow emotions to overpower her or her fighting. Winter suggests an ultimatum to her. Either she could continue to answer to and rely on their father, or she could turn away from him and explore all she can of Remnant and herself. After Weiss bids farewell to her sister, she receives a call from her father and once again declines it, signifying that she's chosen the latter. Weiss and Yang's doubles round fight is against Neon Katt and Flynt Coal of Team FNKI, representing Atlas, where Weiss also hails from. Whilst Weiss their Atlesian opponents to be disciplined and technologically advanced, Neon and Flynt turn out to be unexpectedly unconventional and eccentric. Flynt also has a personal grudge against Weiss, holding the Schnee Dust Company responsible for pushing his father's Dust shop out of business. When the match begins, Weiss faces off against Flynt while Yang fights Neon. Flynt manages to overpower Weiss' Dust attacks using Dust of his own in conjunction with his Semblance. Unwilling to give up, Weiss she sacrifices herself in a reckless attack by tackling Flynt and enveloping both in a pillar of lava. While she is unsuccessful in knocking her opponent out, Weiss' sacrifice allows Yang to defeat both the weakened Flynt and Neon. Singed and covered in soot but still mostly unhurt, Weiss gains the respect of Flynt and Neon. When Yang breaks a defenseless Mercury's leg without provocation after the conclusion of her match in the singles rounds, Weiss is visibly taken aback. However, in the dorm the next day, when Yang says she used self defense, Weiss unconditionally believes Yang is telling the truth. Blake hesitates, and Weiss is mystified on how Blake would think Yang is lying. After Blake believes in Yang, the team leaves Yang to rest and goes outside. Blake and Weiss go to the fairgrounds to get drinks together, and they witness Pyrrha tear Penny apart, followed by a speech from an Cinder Fall, who spreads her message of hate and rebellion against the leaders of the academies. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"Destiny" *"PvP" Battle of Beacon Chaos soon erupts across Vale, with hordes of Grimm sneaking past the defenses of the city and swarming in the streets, killing indiscriminately. Weiss and Blake learn from Yang that the White Fang have returned and are attacking Beacon Academy. They decide to head back to the school to assist Yang in the defense of Beacon. On arriving at Beacon, the Atlesian Knight-200 androids stationed there turn on them, though they manage to escape unharmed. The pair then fight through droves of Grimm, White Fang soldiers and Atlesian Knights. Weiss and Blake then split up to handle separate threats, Weiss fighting a rogue Atlesian Paladin and Blake taking on a large armored Beowolf. When the battle continues, Weiss expresses concern for Velvet's safety before rushing to defend her, summoning the arm and sword of the Giant Armor in the process, before bisecting a Paladin in half. When the remaining Paladins are disabled, she catches her breath, using Myrtenaster as a support when Yang rushes in. Weiss tells her about the whereabouts of Blake and Ruby before giving a thumbs up. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" Category:History pages